Mishaps and Hot Spring Missions
by Lynlyn-maru
Summary: 8 characters are sent on a mission to a local hot springs, as couples! But what has gotten into the girls? How will the boys react?ShikaIno,NejiTen,KibaHina,NaruSaku
1. Intro

This is going to be a short, 'fill you in on the situation' chapter. Then I'll move to more personal stories. Shikamaru/Ino will be first, probably, because their my usual characters.

I really hope you like this, it's my first shot at a group fic!

Disclaimer-I do not know any of these characters that I'm about to submit to hilarious romantic happenings!

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi, I'm leaving the formation of this mission up to you. You'll need eight people, preferably Chuunin or gennin. The owners of the Inn are expecting them this evening. You're excused."

Kakashi exited the room, reading over the mission description. _'I can have some fun with this one.'_

"Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Hinata. I have chosen you from your respected teams to fulfill a mission. Report to the city gates at 7:00 sharp tomorrow morning for departure. Your packing last in enclosed. Do not be late."

The group stared at each other, nobody quite able to comprehend the strange orders.

"What's with this list?" Naruto whined, glancing at the piece of paper attached to the note.

Sakura snatched it from him. "Appropriate night attire, bath supplies, basic ninja supplies, enough clothing for three days. Any personal care products used daily? What kind of mission is this!"

"A troublesome one, by the sounds of it."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice, let's prepare."

"R-right."

The next morning, everyone was waiting at the gates for their briefing, the only thing missing was the brief-**er**.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi chimed, casually strolling up to them.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're 21 minutes late!" Sakura yelled, throwing a shurinken at her teachers' head, which he carelessly dodged.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Like hell! You told us not to be late!" Naruto rushed at his sensei.

"Sorry again. Anyways, here's the handouts for your missions, you're only allowed to read them once you get to the destination. I'll tell you the basic outline... You will be staying at a new hot springs resort on the border of the country for three days. They've reported suspicious behavior within the past few weeks with their customers. Only a select few of the management know about this mission, so, under no circumstances are you to blow your cover. We suspect that some of the employees are behind the ploys and your job is to find out the causes. You will each be staying in a separate wing of the hotel, and are not to be in contact once there. Of course, you'll be rooming with your own teammates. A full report is expected upon your return. Shikamaru will be your basic leader, until you separate at the site. Directions to the appointed spot and further instructions are inside your scrolls. Good luck, Ja ne."

With a puff of smoke, he was gone, leaving the group in utter amazement, a few blushes starting to creep unto cheeks.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Well, what do you think, Shikamaru? You're ranking chuunin here." Neji asked, trying to avoid Tenten's face.

"It's troublesome, but I suppose we should head out. It's a mission after all."

"Sakura-chan! You're rooming with me!" Naruto beamed. Sweatdrop

"Um…Ano. Kiba-kun? You look flush, are you alright?"

"Fine, Hinata."

"Shikamaru, you better be respectful of a girls' privacy!"

"…Let's just go."

The group departed, heading off in the direction of their destination. It didn't take them long to reach the site, and what an impressive on it was! The resort couldn't have been more than 6 months old, everything was in a new condition. Everyone paused in a clearing, awaiting some kind of strategy.

They all sat down and read their detailed breifings in silence.

"NANI! We're suppost to be COUPLES!" Ino bellowed, Sakura, upon reading her own outline, sat, speechless.

Tenten and Hinata blushed, Kiba poked the ground, Neji re-read the scroll, thinking there was some kind of mistake, Shikamaru stared at the clouds and Naruto shouted for joy. "Woohoo! Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll protect you!"

After a few having a few monemts to let everything sink in, Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Okay everyone. It's troublesome, but he instructions say that no-one is suppost to know that we're ninja, so we should probably change clothes and get rid of our forehead protectors and equipment."

The group mumbled agreements and nodds and separated to change, returning in a matter of minutes. The boys were mostly in basic pants and loose shirts and girls in rather nice skirts and jeans. It was…different.

"O-okay. Remember, our cover is couples, so bear with it, **all of you**. We'll separate and enter from different direction, so as not to arouse suspicion. Wait about five minutes, so we don't all arrive at the same time. If anything happens, send up and exploding tag and fly it towards the front of the premises. ……….Let's go."

The group nodded once more and jumped off in different directions, with the exception of Ino and Shikamaru. _'How troublesome...this is going to be a long couple of days...'_

**

* * *

**

I know that was short and a little boring, but the next chapter will be good, I promise. I usually write Shikamaru/Ino fics, so their experiences will be first and much more extensive, probably taking a few chapters... The other 'couples' will follow, I'll try to make their's as good! I promise!

I've already gotten a few complaints about the couples actually, deal with it people. This is just the way my scary little brain came up with it!

Like I siad though, Shikamaru and Ino will be the first couple, and I have a lot of good ideas for them.

Shikamaru- Shit, you're going to put me throught something troublesome and embarassing, aren't you?

Lynlyn-maru- ...maybe... -evil grin-

Review! Even if there isn't much to review on! Do it anyways!


	2. At First

Now, that didn't take long at all, did it, minna? I'm going to try really hard to keep the story even, in terms of the couples, but it might be hard, I'm pretty used to doing Shikamaru/Ino fics. Bear with me!

Mishaps and Not Spring Missions- Chapter 2-

"At First..."

* * *

Shikamaru stood from his crouched position, a slight blush making its way onto his cheeks as Ino glared at him.

"What? It's not like this is my fault! It's a mission, and there isn't anything I could do about it! How troublesome…."

Ino also stood, brushing off her clothes and adjusting her ponytail.

"I suppose, it's just…weird."

_'I bet….You'd rather I was Sasuke, probably.'_

"Lets get going, we'll be the first ones." Ino nodded and started walking, leaving her bag for Shikamaru to get, who took it, grumbling. She waited for him at the enterance, taking his arm and smiling warmly. "Well, lets go, Shika_-kun_."

Shikamaru's spine shivered at the sound of that name, slightly liking the way it sounded.

They entered the lobby, greeted by the manager and escorted over to the reception desk.

"And your name, sir?"

"Nara Shikamaru…"

"Ahh, yes, **the** Nara's. You've been given the suite in the west wing, prepaid, traditional room, very nice."

"Suite? Really?" Ino's eyes sparkled.

Shikamaru accepted the key, grabbed their bags and headed for the wing, Ino floating along behind him, admiring the scenery.

"Nani! This-this is…" Ino stared at the impressively furnished room, lavishly decorated with flowers in vases and beautiful scroll paintings. A futon was placed in the middle of the second room, two white robes folded on top of the covers. Sweets were laid out on the table and the small balcony had a beautiful mountain view.

"Oh crap."

"Nani? What's wrong? This room is so nice!"

"Ino…this is a honeymoon suite. And they called us 'the Nara's' we're suppost to be...newlyweds." Shikamaru mumbled, walking further into the room, leaving her standing at the door.

Ino stood speechless, taking in the information, accessing the pros and cons of their situation, finially deciding that this could be a great chance for her..."Oh well. It's still almost like being on vacation!" She said, falling down onto the futon, running her hands over the smooth fabric.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. We still have a mission here, lets change and head down to peruse the grounds. We should get to know the surrounding area, just in case." He said, dropping their bags and kicking off his shoes.

"Change? Again? Into what?" Ino asked, sitting up on the futon.

Shikamaru tossed her a beautiful lavender yakuta from the small closet and taking out a green one for himself, entering the bathroom to change.

"Let me know when you're done." He said, disappearing behind the screen.

She heard shuffling of clothing quickly started changing into her own yakuta.

After a few minutes, he heard her call him, signaling that she was done. He reappeared from behind the screen and noticed her, sitting on the futon again, messing with her hair.

She looked up, hearing his feet shuffle on the tatami and took in the sight of him.

She had never seen him in a yakuta, or anything outside his uniform, for that matter. He looked….really good! She stood, noticing a flaw in his sash and reached to adjust it.

Shikamaru stiffened a bit, but relaxed when he noticed that she was only fixing his tie.

She untied and re-tied the sash, taking care the keep the folds in place, and patted his chest when she was done, turning before the blush appeared on Shika's cheeks.

She slipped into the sandals at the door and opened it, waiting for him. "Well, are we going to go or are you just going to stand there, looking at me like an idiot?"

Shikamaru didn't even notice that he was staring and shook his head as he joined her at the door, taking care to grab their room key.

They reached the lobby again, looking around at the couple of guests and employees bustling about. Shikamaru noticed Kiba and Hinata, checking in at the front desk. _'Good, that means the others are already here. Naruto should be out scouting also.'_

He noticed that Ino had left his side already, walking up to a girl with pink hair. _'Shit.'_

He joined her with Naruto and Sakura at the other end of the lobby.

"Geez, we're not suppost to be in contact, remember? You guys are hopeless." He groaned, walking up to them.

"Oh hush, Shikamaru. It'll be fine. Ano, Sakura, want to meet in the girls' baths around 7:00? They should be pretty nice, after seeing the rest of this place."

"Sure, that way we can update each other on our progress. Naruto, you guys should do the same." She said, turning to him.

"Hai, Hai, Sakura-chan." He said placing an arm over her shoulders, Sakura sweatdropped and blushed, making no attempt to push him off.

"So, any idea what we're suppost to be looking for yet, Naruto?"

"Well, we found out-" Naruto started, but was interrupted. "Actually, it's a good thing that we'll be going to the baths….there has been strange activity coming from them. Women act differently after coming out of them. Nobody can figure out what's going on, it must be something to do with being away from them men or something the employees are doing."

"See, there you go. We NEED to go down to the baths, it's part of the mission! Alright!"

"Ino, Shhh! Be quiet. Lets finish up our recon and we'll head back up to the room."

"Hai, _darling_. See you at seven, Sakura! Naruto." She bowed, took Shika's arm and they departed, passing a note to Hinata as they passed, informing her of their meeting and instructing her to tell Tenten.

Neji and Tenten walked around the garden after dropping their belongings off in their own, Chinese-styled room in the Northern wing, Tenten getting a little distracted by the flowers and other plants, while Neji kept a sharp eye on their surroundings.

"It doesn't look like there's anything going on around here at the moment. Just employees bustling around and a...a bunch of couples...occupying themselves." He said, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"You seeing more than you want to? You'd make a good peeping-tom." Tenten giggled, rising from her crouched position at the flowerbed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not peeping, I'm just…keeping a good lookout."

"I know, I'm just joking with you. Can you see any of the others? Did everyone make it in okay?"

Neji stood silent for a while, looking around slowly.

"Naruto and Sakura are in the Lobby, just sitting and watching the desk. Shikamaru and Ino are walking around not too far from here. I don't see Kiba and Hinata-sama anywhere, they probably just got here and are in their room."

"Well, what do you want to do now? Since nothing's happening, we might as well occupy ourselves with something."

"I don't know. Anything you want to do?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"There was a café in the lobby…"

"Sounds good." Tenten smiled, taking his arm and pulling the poor Hyuuga along.

Kiba and Hinata decided to remain in their room in the southern wing, and lookout on the situation from their balcony. Their room was designed much more modernly, with a huge four-poster bed and a personal bath.

While Kiba scouted on the situation below, Hinata explored the room, admiring the floral arrangements and fine sweets. Upon trying one of the small pastries, she marveled at it's rich taste.

"Kiba-kun? Would you like one of these? They're delicious."

Kiba turned to meet her outstretched hand, cradling the small chocolate treat.

He took it, shoving the entire thing in his mouth. He, too, was surprised by the taste. He grinned at her, bits of chocolate clinging to his lips. She smiled and reached to brush a crumb from his cheek, then retreating back into the room. (Hinata's pretty used to Kiba by now and isn't very shy around him.)

"Ne, Shikamaru?"

"Mmm?" He grunted, not bothering to break his gaze from the sky.

Ino sat up from her position on the floor and looked at the boy lying on the balcony, watching the clouds roll by.

"Do you want to do something? I don't see how you can just lie there like that…"

"It's pretty nice actually. Come here, try it."

Ino sighed and got up, sitting next to him on the balcony. "Nope, still nothing."

"You're not doing it right." He said, pulling her down next to him by her shoulders.

"You've got to just let go, and relax, let your mind wander."

Ino blushed, but didn't make an attempt to free herself from his grasp, actually snuggling closer to his shoulders, concentrating her gaze on the sky above them.

Shikamaru hadn't realized that he kept holding her. _'Well, she didn't move away...'_ he thought, tightening his grip on her soulders.

_'Dammit, now I can't relax….how troublesome.'_

He slowly calmed, liking the way she smelled of lavender and soap.

He could get used to this….

They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the sun and occasional breeze and the pleasure of eachother's company. Ino was the first to get up, slightly startling Shikamaru at her somewhat sudden movement, since he had slowly been dozing off.

He watched her walk back into the room, noticing the sway in her hips and slight flick of her ponytail as she walked. He continued to watch as she began to examine the layout of food on the table, occasionally trying something.

When she noticed him watching her, she grinned, throwing a strawberry at him, which he caught. "You hungry?" She asked, taking a small bite from one of the pastries.

Shikamaru shrugged, popped the strawberry into his mouth and slowly crawled over to join her at the table.

There was actually a very wide variety of food set out, obviously prepared just before their arrival, everything was still piping hot and fresh-looking. There was salads, sushi, small bowls of rice and meats and an extensive variety of fruits and desserts. A lot of desserts, actually.

_'What do they think we're going to do, just lounge around and feed eachother?'_ He huffed.

No sooner had the thought passed his mind, did Ino hold out another small, round pastry inches from his lips.

"Say 'Ahhh.'" She giggled.

Shikamaru just stared at her, disbelieving.

"What?" She pouted. "We're suppost to be a couple, right?"

Shikamaru sighed and opened his mouth as she plopped the small treat into his mouth, he felt her fingertips linger on his closed lips for a moment, before taking another strawberry and eating it herself.

He seriously hoped that she didn't notice the blush on his face…

"Sakura, come eat! There's tons of good food here!"

Sakura rose from her place on the small couch and joined him at the table.

"Naruto, you have food on you, there." She pointed to her own cheek. He reached up and brushed it away.

They ate in silence, occasionally discussing the weather or something equally as boring.

Alright, I admit, there's a lot more Shika/Ino than there is of the other couples, I'm guilty!

That's MY couple though! I love them!

I know that I didn't quite stick to the format I said I would, but sometimes things happen, next it the trip down to the baths. What will our hero's find out, or overhear, what will happen afterwards, will the girls start acting strangly too?

Read and find out!

You've got to review though! Or else I might not finish it! (Aww, you know I'n just kidding!)


End file.
